


Pillow Talk

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffiness and snuggles, The title really says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: ‘How’s Molly, your Irish Setter? You rescued her from a pound on Taris Seti IV. She was the runt of the litter, but you thought she had spunk.’-Chakotay to Kathryn in ‘Shattered’.Just when did she share this rather personal bit of information?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The night after Mark’s letter is just one of the MANY times I think they could have gotten together.

* * *

A ‘dear John’ letter.

If Kathryn were honest with herself, it wasn’t really a surprise.

It had been coming for a long time anyway.

She knew that very likely, they would have broken it off, even if she  _had_ still been in the Alpha quadrant.

Had she really ever loved Mark?

Yes, she decided, at one time or another.

But it had been a love born of a mutual need for companionship, stability, family.

Kathryn knew she could easily have settled for that before.... before she met Chakotay.

He was all of that, and so much more.

She glanced at him sleeping beside her, a pleasant warmth creeping into her cheeks.

She knew that if it had been Chakotay in Mark’s place, he would have waited.

She had seen the love, the patience in his eyes almost from the very day they met.

He had never once rushed her, pressured her or coaxed her, always waiting for the day she would say it was time.

“Kathryn?”

She felt him stirring beside her, gently twining his fingers with hers as he pressed a kiss to each one.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes. Just thinking.”

“Not having second thoughts I hope...” he teased.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“Never.”

She could feel him looking over her shoulder, and she knew there wasn’t really any need to explain-he obviously saw the picture, and besides, he always seemed to read her mind.

Leaning over her-with a few more kisses along the way-he picked up the photograph and turned it gently in his hand.

“I don’t think I ever asked, who’s that with the two of you?”

Kathryn knew he was trying to divert her attention from Mark, and she loved him for it.

“Oh, that’s Molly”, she answered softly.

“She’s beautiful. Irish Setter, isn’t she?

“Yes. She was a rescue. A scrawny little thing from a pound on Taris Seti IV. The runt of the litter, as a matter of fact. But... I could tell she had spunk.”

“Well, I guess you spunky redheads have to stick together”, he teased, nuzzling her hair.

She turned to snuggle into his arms.

“Thank you, Chakotay.”

Picking up the picture-now nearly forgotten among the bedclothes-she now regarded it with a mischievous smirk.

“Maybe we can cut Mark out if it, hm?”


End file.
